Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)
Alice in Wonderland is a 1951 American animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Productions and based on the Alice books by Lewis Carroll. The 13th of Disney's animated features, the film premiered in New York City and London on July 26, 1951. The film features the voices of Kathryn Beaumont as Alice, Sterling Holloway as the Cheshire Cat, Verna Felton as the Queen of Hearts, and Ed Wynn as the Mad Hatter. Walt Disney first attempted unsuccessfully to adapt Alice into an animated feature film during the 1930s. However, he finally revived the idea in the 1940s. The film was originally intended to be a live-action/animated film; however, Disney decided to make it an all-animated feature in 1946. The theme song of the same name has since become a jazz standard. While the film was critically panned on its initial release, the movie proved to be ahead of its time and has since been regarded as one of Disney's greatest animated classics, notably one of the biggest cult classics in the animation medium, as well as one of the best film adaptations of Alice.. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Directing animators 4 Production 4.1 Development 4.2 Writing 4.3 Music 5 Release and reception 6 Soundtrack 6.1 Audio CD track listing 7 Media and merchandise 7.1 Stage version 7.2 References in other Disney films 7.3 Theme parks 7.4 Video games 8 References 9 External links Plot On a riverbank, Alice's sister is teaching her a history lesson, but Alice is playing with her cat, Dinah, instead of listening, and begins to daydream about living in a nonsensical world. She then spots a White Rabbit in a waistcoat passing by, exclaiming that he is "late for a very important date". Alice gives chase, following him into a large, furnished rabbit hole. She falls down into a vertical passage, and sees the Rabbit disappear into a room and leave through a tiny door. She tries to follow him but is too big to fit through the door, whose talking knob advises her to alter her size by drinking from a bottle marked “Drink Me”, which appears on a table. The contents cause her to shrink rapidly. Unfortunately, the door is locked and the key is on the table, out of reach. A box of cookies appears before Alice, and she tries one marked “Eat Me”, and grows so large that her head hits the ceiling. Upset, she weeps large tears which flood the room. She drinks the last of the contents in the bottle and shrinks again, easily floating through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland inside the bottle. She meets numerous strange characters, including the Dodo, who invites her to take part in a caucus race to get dry, and Tweedledum and Tweedledee, who recount the tale of "The Walrus and the Carpenter". Alice tracks the White Rabbit to his house; he sends her to retrieve his gloves after mistaking her for his housemaid. While searching for them, she eats another cookie marked “Eat Me” from the Rabbit's cookie canister and grows large again, getting stuck in the house. The Rabbit, thinking Alice is a monster, brings the Dodo to his house to help him get rid of her. After chimney sweep Bill the Lizard fails to remove her from the house after she sneezes him out, they plot to burn the house down, but Alice escapes by eating a carrot from the Rabbit's garden and shrinking to the size of an insect. She meets a garden of talking flowers who initially welcome her with a song, but then mistake her for a weed and order her to leave. Alice then encounters a Caterpillar, who becomes enraged after she tells him she is distressed at being three inches tall, as he is the same height, and turns into a butterfly. Before leaving, he advises her to eat a piece of his mushroom to alter her size. She does so, and after a few mishaps in which she grows large again and shrinks back to three inches tall, she manages to return to her original size. Alice keeps the remaining pieces of the mushroom on hand, and continues to pursue the White Rabbit. In the woods, Alice meets the Cheshire Cat, who advises her to visit the Mad Hatter or the March Hare to find out where the White Rabbit is. She chooses to visit the latter, but finds both, along with the Dormouse, at his house having a mad tea party and celebrating their "unbirthday". When she arrives at the party, they celebrate her unbirthday too, but Alice becomes frustrated at them interrupting her every time she tries to speak or drink tea. The White Rabbit appears, continuing to exclaim that he is late; the Hatter examines his pocket watch and says it is "two days slow", and attempts to fix it by filling it with food and tea but ends up having to destroy it after it goes "mad". The Rabbit laments that his watch was an "unbirthday present", and the Hatter and Hare sing "The Unbirthday Song" to him before throwing him back into the woods. Fed up with the nonsense surrounding her, Alice leaves and decides to abandon her pursuit of the Rabbit and go home. She goes back in the direction she came from, but her surroundings have completely changed, and she is lost in the Tulgey Wood. Fearing she is lost forever, Alice sits on a rock sobbing. The Cheshire Cat reappears and advises Alice to ask the Queen of Hearts for directions home, showing her a "shortcut" into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen and her meek husband, the King. The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, including a trio of playing card gardeners who mistakenly planted white roses instead of red ones. Alice is invited (or rather forced) to play against the Queen in a bizarre croquet match; live flamingos, card guards and hedgehogs are used as the equipment. The animals and card guards rig the game in favor of the Queen. During the game, The Cheshire Cat appears again and plays a trick on the Queen, causing her to fall over. She blames Alice for this, and the girl is arrested and put on trial. At Alice's trial, the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Dormouse are called to the stand as witnesses, briefly celebrating the Queen's unbirthday and giving her a headpiece as a present, which turns into the Cheshire Cat. Chaos ensues when the frightened Dormouse runs around the courtroom after Alice points this out, and the Queen's crown is accidentally ruined after being hit by a mallet. Again, she blames Alice. Alice remembers that she still has the pieces of the Caterpillar's mushroom and quickly eats both, growing large once again. The King and Queen order her to leave the courthouse, but she refuses, calling the Queen "a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant". As she rebukes the Queen, she returns to her normal size. Enraged, the Queen orders her execution. Alice flees, and the Queen, King, card guards and other characters give chase. As she flees, she re-encounters some of the other characters she met earlier, some of whom join in chasing her. Alice reaches the small door she encountered at the beginning of the film. The doorknob informs her and shows her that she is actually outside, asleep with Dinah. As the mob approaches her, she shouts for herself to wake up. After waking up, she and Dinah leave the riverbank to go home as the film closes. Cast Kathryn Beaumont as Alice Ed Wynn as Mad Hatter Jerry Colonna as March Hare Richard Haydn as Caterpillar Sterling Holloway as Cheshire Cat Verna Felton as Queen of Hearts J. Pat O'Malley as Tweedledum and Tweedledee/The Walrus and the Carpenter/Mother Oyster Bill Thompson as White Rabbit/The Dodo Heather Angel as Alice's sister Joseph Kearns as Doorknob Larry Grey as Bill the Lizard/Card Painter Queenie Leonard as A Bird in a Tree/Snooty Flower Dink Trout as King of Hearts Doris Lloyd as The Rose Jimmy MacDonald as The Dormouse The Mellomen (Thurl Ravenscroft, Bill Lee, Max Smith, and Bob Hamlin) as Card Painters Don Barclay as Other Cards Mel Blanc (uncredited) as Dinah/Wonderland creatures4 Lucille Bliss (uncredited) as Flowers5 Pinto Colvig (uncredited) as Flamingos Tommy Luske (uncredited) as Young Pansy Marni Nixon (uncredited) as Singing Flowers Norma Zimmer (uncredited) as White Rose Directing animators Marc Davis (Alice) Milt Kahl (Alice's sister, The Dodo, Flamingo) Eric Larson (Dinah, The Caterpillar) Frank Thomas (Doorknob, Queen of Hearts) Ollie Johnston (King of Hearts) Ward Kimball (The White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, Mad Hatter, March Hare, The Walrus) John Lounsbery (Flowers, Cheshire Cat, strange creatures) Wolfgang Reitherman Les Clark Norm Ferguson Production Development The history of Walt Disney's association with Lewis Carroll's Alice books (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass) stretches all the way back to his childhood. Like many children of the time he was familiar with the Alice books and had read them as a school boy.6 In 1923, when Disney was still a 21-year-old filmmaker trying to make a name for himself by working at the Laugh-O-Gram Studio in Kansas City, making the unsuccessful short cartoon series by the name of Newman Laugh-O-Grams. The last of Newman Laugh-O-Grams was called Alice's Wonderland, which was loosely inspired by the Alice books. The short featured a live-action girl (Virginia Davis) interacting in an animated world. Faced with business problems, however, the Laugh-O-Gram Studio went bankrupt in July 1923, and the film was never released to the general public.7 However, Disney left for Hollywood and used the film as a sort of pilot to show to potential distributors. Margaret J. Winkler of Winkler Pictures agreed to distribute the Alice Comedies, and Disney partnered with his older brother Roy O. Disney and re-hired Kansas City co-workers including Ub Iwerks, Rudolph Ising, Friz Freleng, Carman Maxwell and Hugh Harman to form Disney Bros. Studios (later Walt Disney Productions).7 The series began in 1924 before being retired in 1927. In 1932, Disney began playing with the idea of making an animated feature film and repeatedly turned to the idea of making a feature-length animated/live-action version of Alice starring Mary Pickford, and even purchased the rights to Sir John Tenniel's illustrations (still under copyright at the time).68 However, these plans were eventually scrapped in favor of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, mainly because Disney was put off by Paramount's 1933 live-action adaptation.6 However, Disney did not completely abandon the idea of adapting Alice, and in 1936 made the Mickey Mouse cartoon Thru the Mirror. In 1938, after the enormous success of Snow White, Disney revived the idea of making an Alice feature and officially registered the title Alice in Wonderland with the Motion Picture Association of America and hired storyboard artist Al Perkins and art director David S. Hall to develop the story and concept art for the film.6 A storyreel was complete in 1939, but Walt was not pleased as he felt that Hall's drawings resembled Tenniel's drawings too closely making them too difficult to animate and that the overall tone of Perkins' script was too grotesque and dark.6 Realising the amount of work needed for Alice in Wonderland, as well as the economic devastation of the World War II and the production demands of Pinocchio, Fantasia, and Bambi, Walt shelved production on Alice in Wonderland shortly after the screening.8 In 1945, shortly after the war ended, Disney once again revived Alice in Wonderland and assigned British author Aldous Huxley to re-write the script. However, Walt felt that Huxley's version was too much of a literal adaptation of Carroll's book.8 Background artist Mary Blair submitted some concept drawings for Alice in Wonderland. Blair's paintings moved away from Tenniel's sketchy illustrations by taking a modernist stance, using bold and unreal colors. Walt liked Blair's designs, and the script was re-written to focus on comedy, music, and the whimsical side to Carroll's book.8 Disney toyed with the idea of having a live-action/animated version of Alice in Wonderland (in a similar fashion to his Alice Comedies) that would star Ginger Rogers and would utilize the recently developed sodium vapor process.9 Lisa Davis Waltz (who would later voice Anita Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians) and Luana Patten were also considered for the role of Alice.810 However, Walt soon realized that he could only do justice to the book by making an all-animated feature, and in 1946, work began on an all-animated version of Alice in Wonderland.6 Writing Through various drafts of the script, many sequences that were present in Caroll's book drifted in and out of the story. However, Walt insisted that the scenes themselves keep close to those in the novel since most of its humor is in the writing.6 One omitted scene from the 1939 treatment of the film occurred outside the Duchess' manor, where The Fish Footman is giving a message to the The Frog Footman to take to the Duchess saying that she is invited to play croquet with The Queen of Hearts. Alice overhears this and sneaks into the kitchen of the manor, where she finds The Duchess' Cook maniacally cooking and the Duchess nursing her baby. The cook is spraying pepper all over the room causing the Duchess and Alice to sneeze and the Baby to cry. After a quick conversation between Alice and the Duchess, the quick-tempered Cook starts throwing pots and pans at the noisy baby. Alice rescues the baby, but as she leaves the house the baby turns into a pig and runs away.11 The scene was scrapped for pacing reasons. Another scene that was deleted from a later draft occurred in Tulgey Wood, where Alice encountered what appeared to be a sinister-looking Jabberwock hiding in the dark, before revealing himself as a comical looking dragon-like beast with bells and factory whistles on his head. A song, "Beware the Jabberwock", was also written. However, the scene was scrapped in favor of The Walrus and the Carpenter poem.6 Out of a desire to keep the Jabberwocky poem in the film, it was made to replace an original song for the Chesire Cat, "I'm Odd". Another deleted scene in Tulgey Wood shows Alice consulting with The White Knight, who was meant to be somewhat of a caricature of Walt Disney. Although Walt liked the scene, he felt it was better if Alice learned her lesson by herself, hence the song "Very Good Advice".6 Other characters, such as The Mock Turtle and the Gryphon were discarded for pacing reasons. Music In an effort to retain some of Carroll's imaginative verses and poems, Disney commissioned top songwriters to compose songs built around them for use in the film. A record number of potential songs were written for the film, based on Carroll's verses—over 30—and many of them found a way into the film, if only for a few brief moments. Alice in Wonderland would boast the greatest number of songs included in any Disney film, but because some of them last for mere seconds (like "How Do You Do and Shake Hands", "We'll Smoke the Monster Out", "'Twas Brillig", "The Caucus Race", and others), this fact is frequently overlooked. The original song that Alice was to sing in the beginning was titled "Beyond the Laughing Sky". The song, like so many other dropped songs, was not used by the producers. However, the composition was kept and the lyrics were changed. It later became the title song for Peter Pan (which was in production at the same time), "The Second Star to the Right". The title song, composed by Sammy Fain, has become a jazz standard, first adopted by jazz pianist Dave Brubeck; featured first in 1952, then on his 1957 Columbia album Dave Digs Disney. Izumi Yukimura sang her own theme song for the Japanese release of the film. The song, "In a World of My Own," is included on the orange disc of Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic. Release and reception At the time, these creative decisions were met with great criticism from Carroll fans, as well as from British film and literary critics who accused Disney of "Americanizing" a great work of English literature.12 Disney was not surprised by the critical reception to Alice in Wonderland – his version of Alice was intended for large family audiences, not literary critics – but despite all the long years of thought and effort, the film met with a lukewarm response at the box office and was a sharp disappointment in its initial release,13 earning an estimated $2.4 million at the US box office in 1951.14 Though not an outright disaster, the film was never re-released theatrically in Disney's lifetime, airing instead every so often on network television. In fact, Alice in Wonderland aired as the second episode of Walt Disney's Disneyland TV series on ABC in 1954, in a severely edited version cut down to less than an hour. In The Disney Films, Leonard Maltin relates animator Ward Kimball felt the film failed because "it suffered from too many cooks – directors. Here was a case of five directors each trying to top the other guy and make his sequence the biggest and craziest in the show. This had a self-canceling effect on the final product."15 Walt Disney himself felt that the film failed because there was no "warmth" in Alice's character.16 Almost two decades after its original release, after the North American success of George Dunning's animated film Yellow Submarine (1968), Disney's version of Alice in Wonderland suddenly found itself in vogue with the times. In fact, because of Mary Blair's art direction and the long-standing association of Carroll's Alice in Wonderland with the drug culture, the feature was re-discovered as something of a "head film" (along with Fantasia and The Three Caballeros) among the college-aged and was shown in various college towns across the country. Disney resisted this association, and even withdrew prints of the film from universities, but then, in 1974, Disney gave Alice in Wonderland its first theatrical re-release ever, and the company even promoted it as a film in tune with the "psychedelic" times (mostly from the hit song "White Rabbit" performed by Jefferson Airplane). This re-release was so successful it warranted a subsequent re-release in 1981. Its first UK re-release was on July 26, 1979. By the 1980s, the initial consensus of the film proved to be outdated. The film gained critical acclaim and became one of the most popular Disney movies of all time. Today, not only is the film considered the best movie adaptation of Lewis Carroll's novel, but also one of Disney's greatest animated films. Later, with the advent of the home video market, Disney chose to make Alice in Wonderland one of the first titles available for the rental market on VHS and Beta and for retail sale on RCA's short-lived CED Videodisc format. The film was released on October 15, 1981 on VHS, CED Videodisc, and Betamax and May 28, 1986 on VHS, Betamax, and Laserdisc in the Walt Disney Classics, (though it was mastered for tape in 1985), staying in general release ever since, with a 40th Anniversary video release in 1991 (this and the 1986 video release were in Disney's Classics Collection), followed by an October 28, 1994 October 14, 1997 VHS and Laserdisc release as a part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.VHS and Laserdisc release as a part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection. It was released on Region 1 DVD on July 4, 2000 (under the Gold Classic Collection DVD series). A fully restored two-disc "Masterpiece Edition" was released on January 27, 2004, including the full hour-long episode of the Disney television show with Kathryn Beaumont, Edgar Bergen, Charlie McCarthy and Mortimer Snerd, Bobby Driscoll and others that promoted the film, computer games, deleted scenes, songs and related materials, which went back on moratorium in January 2009. Disney released a 2-disc special "Un-Anniversary" edition DVD on March 30, 2010 in order to promote the then-new Tim Burton film.17 The movie was released in a Blu-ray/DVD combo on February 1, 2011 to celebrate its 60th anniversary18 featuring a new HD restoration of the movie and many released bonus features. Disney re-released the film on Blu-ray and DVD on April 26, 2016 to celebrate the film's 65th anniversary. On the film aggregator website, Rotten Tomatoes, the overall rating of the film is a "fresh" 79% from 28 critical reviews with an average rating of 6.4/10. Its consensus states that "A good introduction to Lewis Carroll's classic, Alice in Wonderland boasts some of the Disney canon's most surreal and twisted images."19 The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Scoring of a Musical Picture, but lost to An American in Paris.20 The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – Nominated21 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: Nominated Animation Film22 Soundtrack The film soundtrack was first released on LP record on July 28, 1951. The soundtrack was re-released on Audio CD by Walt Disney Records on February 3, 1998.23 Songs in the film"Alice in Wonderland" – The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen "In a World of My Own" – Alice "I'm Late" – The White Rabbit "The Sailor's Hornpipe" – The Dodo "The Caucus Race" – The Dodo and Animals "How Do You Do and Shake Hands?" – Tweedledee and Tweedledum "The Walrus and the Carpenter" – Tweedledee and Tweedledum "Old Father William" – Tweedledee and Tweedledum "Smoke the Blighter Out" – The Dodo and The White Rabbit "All in the Golden Afternoon" – The Flowers and Alice "A-E-I-O-U" – The Caterpillar "'Twas Brillig" – The Cheshire Cat "The Unbirthday Song" – The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and Alice "Very Good Advice" – Alice "Painting the Roses Red" – The Playing Cards (The Jud Conlon Chorus) and Alice/"Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" (Reprise) – The Queen of Hearts and The Playing Cards "The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) – The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Queen of Hearts, and The Playing Cards "The Caucus Race" (Reprise) – The Entire Cast Minus Alice "Alice in Wonderland" (Reprise) – The Jud Conlon Chorus and The Mellomen Songs written for film but did not appear"Beyond the Laughing Sky" – Alice (replaced by "In a World of My Own"; this melody was later used for "The Second Star to the Right" in Peter Pan) "Dream Caravan" – The Caterpillar (replaced by "A-E-I-O-U") "I'm Odd" – The Cheshire Cat (replaced by "'Twas Brillig") "Beware the Jabberwock" – Chorus (Stan Freberg, Daws Butler, and the Rhythmaires), referring to deleted character "So They Say" – Alice "If You'll Believe in Me" – The Lion and The Unicorn (deleted characters) "Beautiful Soup" – The Mock Turtle and The Gryphon (almost yet deleted characters) set to the tune of the Blue Danube (the Walt Disney company also used Blue Danube in the two cartoons, Jungle Rhythm and Night). "Everything Has a Useness" – Meant for the Caterpillar, in which he explains to Alice that everything has a purpose—in this case, the use of the mushroom. "Curiosity" – unknown purpose "Humpty Dumpty" "Speak Roughly to Your Little Boy" – The Duchess (deleted character) "Will You Join the Dance?" Audio CD track listing 1."Main Title (Alice in Wonderland)" 2."Pay Attention/In a World of My Own" 3."I'm Late" 4."Curiosity Leads to Trouble/Simply Impassable" 5."The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race" 6."We're Not Waxworks" 7."How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands/Curious?" 8."The Walrus and the Carpenter" 9."Old Father William" 10."Mary Ann!/A Lizard with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" 11."The Garden/All in the Golden Afternoon" 12."What Genus Are You?" 13."A-E-I-O-U (The Caterpillar Song/Who R U?)" 14."A Serpent!" 15."Alone Again/'Twas Brillig/Lose Something" 16."The Mad Tea Party/The Unbirthday Song" 17."The Tulgey Wood" (Music incomplete on audio CD) 18."Very Good Advice" 19."Whom Did You Expect" 20."Painting the Roses Red/March of the Cards" 21."The Queen of Hearts/Who's Been Painting My Roses Red?" 22."A Little Girl/Let the Game Begin/I Warn You Child" 23."The Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise)/Rule 42/Off with Her Head/The Caucus Race" Media and merchandise Stage version Alice in Wonderland has been condensed into a one act stage version entitled, Alice in Wonderland, Jr.. The stage version is solely meant for middle and high school productions and includes the majority of the film's songs and others including Song of the South's "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", two new reprises of "I'm Late!", and three new numbers entitled "Ocean of Tears", "Simon Says", and "Who Are You?" respectively. This 60–80 minute version is owned by Music Theatre International in the Broadway, Jr. Collection along with other Disney Theatrical shows such as Disney's Aladdin, Jr., Disney's Mulan, Jr., Beauty and the Beast, Disney's High School Musical: On Stage!, Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida, and many more.24 References in other Disney films In Donald in Mathmagic Land, Donald Duck wears Alice's dress and has her hairstyle but brown not blond. A larger pencil bird is in the film as well. Bill the Lizard appears as one of Professor Ratigan's henchmen in The Great Mouse Detective. Alice and several other characters from the film were featured as guests in House of Mouse, and the Queen of Hearts was one of the villains featured in Mickey's House of Villains. The Mad Hatter was also featured in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare were also featured in several episodes of Bonkers. Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat and the doorknob also appear in the 1988 Disney film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the opening of Aladdin, the peddler tries to sell a hookah much like the one the Caterpillar used. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, the Genie turns into the White Rabbit. On Darkwing Duck, there is a villain called Tuskernini, a character that somewhat resembles the walrus. Weebo shows clips of the film on her screen in Flubber. An episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, entitled "Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland", is based on the film. During the song When You Wish upon a Star in Disney's Pinocchio, the book for Alice in Wonderland can be seen on the bookshelf where Jiminy Cricket is singing from. This reference can be considered indirect as the film was released 11 years prior to Alice in Wonderland. Theme parks Alice at Disneyland, 2012. Costumed versions of Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, The Queen of Hearts, Tweedledum, and Tweedledee make regular appearances at the Disney theme parks and resorts, and other characters from the film (including the Walrus and the March Hare) have featured in the theme parks. More famously, all five Disneyland-style theme parks feature Mad Tea Party, a teacups ride based on Disney's adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. Alice in Wonderland is also frequently featured in many parades and shows in the Disney Theme Parks, including The Main Street Electrical Parade, SpectroMagic, Fantasmic!, Dreamlights, The Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party and Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Disneyland contains a dark ride based on the film in addition to the teacups,25 and Disneyland Paris also contains a hedge maze called Alice's Curious Labyrinth, which takes its inspiration from the film.26 The now-defunct Mickey Mouse Revue, shown at Walt Disney World and later at Tokyo Disneyland, contained characters and scenes from the film. The 2010 Tim Burton adaptation had much less of an effect on the park, only inspiring Mad T Party, a nighttime event at Disney California Adventure. Video games In Disney's Villains' Revenge, the Queen of Hearts is one of the villains who tries to turn the ending to her story to where she finally cuts off Alice's head. Mickey Mousecapade features various characters from the film. The Japanese version, in fact, is based very heavily on the film, with almost every reference in the game coming from the film. A video game version of the film was released on Game Boy Color by Nintendo of America on October 4, 2000 in North America. Additionally, in the video games Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Wonderland is a playable world. Alice is also a major character in the overall plot of the first game due to her role as one of seven "Princesses of Heart". Other characters from the movie that appear include the Queen of Hearts, the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, the Doorknob, the Caterpillar (V Cast only), and the Deck of Cards. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare appear in portrait form as well. All except the Doorknob also appear in Chain of Memories, albeit in the form of illusions made from the main character's memory.27 While the world is absent in Kingdom Hearts II, it returns in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts coded, the latter featuring a digitized version of the world originating from data in Jiminy Cricket's royal journal. In Toy Story 3: The Video Game, the Mad Hatter's hat is one of the hats you can have the townsfolk wear. In Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, and the Queen of Hearts make appearances. In Disney Infinity there are power discs based on Alice in Wonderland. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Alice in Wonderland: Detail View". American Film Institute. Retrieved May 18, 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "ALICE IN WONDERLAND (U)". British Board of Film Classification. July 3, 1951. Retrieved June 18, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Magical Kingdoms 4.Jump up ^ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0043274/fullcredits/ 5.Jump up ^ http://voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=56 6.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i Through the Keyhole: A Companion's Guide to Alice in Wonderland, Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition, 2011 Blu-Ray 7.^ Jump up to: a b Barrier, Michael, 1999, Hollywood Cartons, Oxford University Press, United Kingdom 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Reflections on Alice, Alice in Wonderland: 50th Universary Edition, 2005 DVD 9.Jump up ^ Gabler, Neal, 2006, Walt Disney: The Triumph of American Imagination, Alfred A. Knoff, New York City, USA 10.Jump up ^ UltimateDisney.com's Interview with Lisa Davis, the voice and model for 101 Dalmatians' Anita Radcliff 11.Jump up ^ Deleted Scene: The Pig and Pepper, Alice in Wonderland, 2011 Blu-Ray 12.Jump up ^ Thomas, Bob (1976). Walt Disney: An American Original. New York: Hyperion Press. pp. 220–221. ISBN 0-7868-6027-8. 13.Jump up ^ "Alice in Wonderland: The Aftermath".in citation given 14.Jump up ^ 'The Top Box Office Hits of 1951', Variety, January 2, 1952 15.Jump up ^ Maltin, Leonard (1973). The Disney Films. New York: Crown. p. 103. ISBN 0-7868-8527-0. 16.Jump up ^ Disney, Tim Burton & Linda Woolverton deliver an “Alice” for the ages 17.Jump up ^ "Official DVD website". Disney.Go.com. Archived from the original on July 25, 2010. Retrieved July 13, 2010. 18.Jump up ^ Justin Sluss (July 28, 2010). "A Hi-Def sneak peek at Disney's planned 2011 Blu-ray titles". highdefdiscnews.com. Retrieved October 7, 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "Alice in Wonderland Movie Reviews, Pictures". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved July 13, 2010. 20.Jump up ^ "Romanization". Retrieved July 13, 2010. 21.Jump up ^ "AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-13. 22.Jump up ^ "AFI's 10 Top 10 Nominees" (PDF). Retrieved 2016-08-19. 23.Jump up ^ "Walt Disney's Alice In Wonderland: Classic Soundtrack Series: Sammy Fain, Bob Hilliard". Amazon.com. Retrieved July 13, 2010. 24.Jump up ^ http://www.mtishows.com/show_detail.asp?showid=000277 25.Jump up ^ "Disneyland's Mad Tea Party Page". Archived from the original on June 20, 2010. Retrieved July 13, 2010. 26.Jump up ^ "Disneyland Paris' Alice's Curious Labyrinth Page". Archived from the original on July 24, 2010. Retrieved July 13, 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "Kingdom Hearts Official Page". Retrieved July 13, 2010. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Alice in Wonderland (1951 film). Wikiquote has quotations related to: Alice in wonderland (1951 film) Alice in Wonderland at the Internet Movie Database Official website Alice in Wonderland at AllMovie Alice in Wonderland at The Big Cartoon DataBase Alice in Wonderland at Rotten Tomatoes Category:1951 films Category:English-language films Category:Disney's Alice in Wonderland Category:1950s fantasy films Category:1950s musical films Category:1951 animated films Category:Animated films based on Alice in Wonderland Category:American animated films Category:Children's fantasy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Films directed by Clyde Geronimi Category:Films directed by Wilfred Jackson Category:Films directed by Hamilton Luske Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the Victorian era Category:Films set in the 1860s Category:Rotoscoped films Category:Musical fantasy films Category:Size change in fiction Category:1950s American animated films Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films about children Category:RKO Pictures films Category:Films about dreams Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Film scores by Oliver Wallace Category:Films based on Alice in Wonderland